


Save Me From Forever

by Oaklin



Series: Forever Everything [77]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Emotional Constipation, Kayfabe Compliant, Longing, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Pining, Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships, fluff?, it's not what you're picturing, low-confidence pervert!Sami, obligatory Kevin Steen warning, significant pinkie-promises, stealth angst, there is technically a shower scene in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaklin/pseuds/Oaklin
Summary: If forever never comes, could they just stay here a while?





	Save Me From Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> Beware, my inner poet was going strong in this one, if you couldn't tell by the summary. We had a time skip though, so that's exciting. Forever Drifting was in April-ish and this one takes place in late July. Which is probably the biggest time skip in the series so far, besides that one at the very beginning, where we skipped like a year and a half. I can't believe I haven't even made it past 2005 with these two.
> 
> That's definitely not me dragging my feet so I don't ever have to get to the REALLY rough stuff either, I swear -.-

Sami slams into the locker room, throwing the door back and calling out loudly as he moves forward into the room.

“Hey jerkface! Why have you been avoiding me?”

Sami realizes too late that the single rusty shower head is on, and that since there is no shower curtain -or even a stall, or any kind of privacy at all- he can see Kevin already. It’s the first time that Sami has been in the same room with him in almost a month-

(because matches don’t count, no matter how much Kevin insists that they do)

-and it feels like coming home. He wants to reach out and touch him, walk over to him and wrap his arms around him, breath him and an tell him how much he has missed him.

Which would be Awkward, considering that Kevin is-

“Oh. Sorry,” Sami says, shielding his eyes and training his gaze on the floor, tearing his slack jawed stare away from the cascades of water trailing down Kevin’s back.

He feels Kevin’s eyes land on him and Sami tries not to shrink back from the look. It’s odd, Kevin is the one who is naked, but Sami feels like the vulnerable one.

(Kevin tends to make people feel that way)

(Not sure if it’s a gift, or a curse)

“Is _this_ really so important that you had to barge in here like a spectacularly resplendent freight train?” Kevin grumbles. Sami feels Kevin’s eyes slide off of him as Kevin goes back to rinsing himself off. Sami hustles over to his own bag, occupying himself with digging around for his toothbrush.

(Kevin thinks I’m…?)

“Yes. Although I am sorry for interrupting your shower.” Sami knows how precious those few minutes under the spray can be. “I had to do _something_. You’ve been acting like I don’t exist for like, six weeks now.”

“It’d be impossible for **me** to act like **_you_ ** don’t exist,” Kevin grumbles, so low that Sami has to strain to hear the words. He opens his mouth, but Kevin carries on in a louder tone. “Maybe I just didn’t want to be around you, did you ever think of that?”

“Yeah. But then you threw Beef in that trash can last week, and he said that you told him to keep an eye on me. Ergo, you are doing that weird thing where you act like you don’t want me around, but what you actually want, is me to be as close as possible. You **do** know that I **_like_ ** being near you right? Why do you have to make everything so complicated?”

The silence that swallows his word is all encompassing. Sami is used to it by now though, so he just saunters over to the sink, wincing away from his own tired reflection in the foggy mirror, and gets to work washing the taste of sweat out of his mouth. They carry on in dead silence for a few moments, just the sound of the poor water pressure there to drown everything out.

“I should have tossed Beef into a woodchipper, instead of a trash can,” Kevin finally mutters, and Sami turns, wiping a trail of toothpaste from his chin.

“You could stand to not be such a jerk sometimes. He didn’t deserve that, and he didn’t deserve you abandoning him in that tag match either. Was there even a particular reason that you threw Beef under the bus like that, what, three months ago now?” Sami glances at Kevin as he speaks, trying to keep his eyes focused on his face.

Kevin snorts derisively, rolling his shoulders under the warm spray of water. “Beef is such a little bitch. Is he still butthurt about that?”

Sami tears his eyes away, spitting toothpaste in the stained sink and bracing himself on the solid porcelain of the bowl. He concentrates on rinsing his mouth so he doesn’t have to think too hard about the spray being shut off behind him, Kevin’s wet footsteps crossing the room just behind Sami’s back.

(maybe coming in here was a Bad Idea)

-You think?-

“Yes he is still- mad, about it. You just left him out there like a jackass. And for what? So that you could get in on that fourway?” Sami refuses to look up as he speaks, wincing every time he utters a word.

Does _everything_ have to sound **so-**

“It’s not like it mattered. Lethal won, so it was a wash anyway. I may or may not have had a bet going with Joe, but never you mind about that.” Kevin voice sounds muffled, presumably his words spoken into a towel.

Sami trains his eyes determinedly on the sink drain, trying to parse out which stains came from where, as Kevin dries himself off somewhere behind him.

“Okay. I’m guessing that you want me to be really interested in your hilarious schemes with Joe, but I don’t really care. I don’t see what good any of it did you, so maybe you could explain that for me. All it seemed to get you was smack in the middle of the ridiculously overblown breakup drama between Ex and Dragon.

Kevin makes low sound in the back of his throat, more of a growl than anything else. Sami closes his eyes and digs his fingers into the jagged edges of the broken sink, counting backwards from twenty as he tries not to listen to Kevin’s zipping up his fly.

“Man, fuck if I’m ever getting involved in Ex and Dragon’s marital drama ever again. Not even on my worst day will I ever get between those two fucked up losers. Learned my lesson the first time.”

“Little late for that, though. You are already involved. I still don’t understand why, but you made your bed.” Sami turns finally, somewhat certain that he is safe. Kevin still doesn’t have a shirt on, but he is rooting around in his bag, and his back is turned. Sami walks back over to his own duffel and imitates Kevin, shoving his toothbrush back into its pocket and then rummaging around.

Kevin wrinkles his nose, shaking out the shirt in his hands and watching the dust fly up into the air. “Yeah, but that was a bad idea, and it was kinda on accident anyway. I just thought that it would be funny to stir them up. Plus, I figured that if Dragon was busy not getting laid, he’d be distracted enough to make a mistake when I eventually got my title match.”

Kevin throws the shirt on, grumbling through the fabric.

“And then, of course, the fucker loses the belt to Styles’ dumb ass before I even got my shot. Asshole.”

“You get your title shot against AJ next month. Also, that is not a very sportsmanlike thing to say, Kevin. Are you afraid you can’t beat Dragon in a fair fight?”

“Are you serious right now? Do you want me to kick your ass?”

“You can’t, apparently. I don’t have a romantic relationship that you can drive a wedge into, therefore you couldn’t take me out if you tried.”

Sami casts a challenging look at Kevin, raising an eyebrow at the heated glare that he is receiving from his companion.

“Like anyone would get into a romantic relationship with you in the first place,” Kevin grumbles, shoving his bag to the floor with an unnecessary amount of violence, before stalking over towards Sami.

Sami only flinches a little at the jab, for reasons that he refuses to examine. The little prick of hurt still probably flashes across his face though, since Kevin sort of stops halfway to him and makes an abortive move to- Sami doesn’t even know. It almost looks like Kevin is going to reach out and brush his hand across Sami’s face, but that doesn’t make any sense, given the context of the situation.

Sami is just seeing what he wants to see.

Not that he _**wants**_ Kevin to…

-Smooth-

“Kevin, fuck off. Seriously.” Sami deliberately takes a step back, turning away from Kevin and angling his body so he doesn't have to look at the rapid slideshow of emotions playing across Kevin’s face. “I just wanted to spend some time with you. You don’t have to make everything so miserable, just because you happen to be unhappy. I thought this whole thing with Ex and Disco was giving you some joy.”

Kevin, to Sami’s surprise, hesitates only a heartbeat before closing the rest of the distance between them, not touching him, but standing just off to his side and looming. Sami supposes that in this case, it might have friendlier connotations than looming usually has, but Kevin can’t really do anything other than loom, even when he is trying not to.

“That was… not my best plan either. They are both idiots, but good distractions in case of emergency.”

“Whatever. I’m glad you and your little mob of thugs are having a good time."

“Are you _actually_ jealous of Ex and Disco right now? The fuck.”

“No, I- no.”

“Sami.”

“I’m _not_.”

“You **so** are. That is so goddamn petty. Did you see **_me_ ** bitching you out for tagging with Dragon and that fucking imbecile in the cape two weeks ago?”

“That’s… different.”

“The hell it is. Jesus. If it makes you feel any better, I wish I had never fucking sided with those assholes in the first fucking place. Let’s agree right here, and right now, to never ever get involved with Ex and Dragon’s relationship issues ever again, okay?”

“Agreed,” Sami concurs immediately, reaching out and hooking his pinking to the one Kevin offers, chuckling softly at the theatrics. “Although to be fair, that was all you. I stayed completely out of that whole debacle.”

“You could have saved me.”

Sami laughs, not at the thought of saving Kevin, but the notion that there is anything on this planet that would compel him to interfere in someone’s interpersonal relationships. Even if said someone if one of his friends.

-Especially if it’s a friend-

- _Especially_ since one of the friends in question is Excalibur-

-Not enough money in the **world** -

“Not on your life,” Sami says fondly, patting Kevin on the back with an unapologetic smile. “If you get involved in work-related romances, it’s on you when your meddling blows up in your face. I’ll save you from literally anything else besides angsty break ups.”

Kevin snorts, “So you’d haul me out of death’s clutches, but you wouldn’t save me from my own stupid self?”

Sami’s smile falters a bit, and he tries to bite down on the painful little gasp of truth that simmers to the surface of his words as he utters them.

“I can’t rescue you from something you don’t want to be extricated from, Kevin.”


End file.
